


Arm Candy

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, F/M, Humor, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really don’t <i>need</i> a date,” Lily had protested to her agent from the start, biting out the words from between her gritted teeth. “It’s the twenty-first century. My value should be determined by my performance, not by my ability to land a man.”<br/>But Mary, stubborn as she was, had not come around. “You’re getting an award, Lily, you can’t well go to the ceremony alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm Candy

Lily whipped around when she heard the low whistle from behind.

A young man stood there, dressed to his nine’s, hands shoved into his pockets. His hair was a mess; his eyes alight behind his glasses as he looked at her appreciatively.

“You look fantastic, Evans,” he offered smoothly.

Lily’s mouth fell open, her eyes narrowed, and her hands fisted in the sleek silk of her gown.

“Where’s Remus?” she demanded from him, a panicked edge in her voice.

“He got sick and he told me to tell you that he’s really really sorry. He didn’t want to leave you hanging, so he sent me instead.”

Oh _no._ Lily’s stomach dropped and her insides suddenly felt very hollow.

“Remus sent _you_?” she echoed incredulously.

“It was either me or Sirius,” he shrugged.

Lily swallowed a groan. The only thing worse than a date with James Potter, was one with Sirius Black.

“Fine,” she hissed. “But you _will_ behave yourself, or I swear to god - “

“Please, Evans,” he cut in, grinning in that crooked manner of his. “I always behave.”

Her lips formed a thin line but she didn’t take his bait.

“Into the car then, let’s get this train wreck of a show on the road.”

James was still grinning, but he opened the door of the limo for her with flourish that gave Lily a small sliver of hope that this evening would not be a complete disaster.

She sank on the luxurious leather of the backseat.

“I really don’t _need_ a date,” she had protested to her agent from the start, biting out the words from between her gritted teeth.

But Mary, stubborn as she was, had not come around.

“You’re getting an award, Lily, you can’t well go to the ceremony alone.”

“It’s the twenty-first century. My value should be determined by my performance, not by my ability to land a man.”

“I agree with you, love, but the public – “

“Ugh, fine. I’ll just ask Remus then, is that ok?”

Mary had nodded, and Lily had given her friend a call.

She had always been close with Remus, long before she had taken to the stage and Remus and his band had started getting a name for themselves. They had gone to the same school, actually, even though they had studied in different departments.

James Potter had also attended the college for performing arts, but Lily had never really got along with him; their personalities and egos had clashed instantly.

And now he was here, sitting with her at the back of her limo, willing to accompany her for the evening.

Lily rolled her eyes. Life worked in mysterious ways.

Rumours would inevitably start flying rampant when she would stand in front of the cameras with Potter on her arm. Lily was willing to bet her designer shoes that had been her agent’s plan all along. She was still a newcomer to the industry, and needed all the visibility she could get. Arriving at an award ceremony to receive recognition as the best supporting actress in a musical while hanging onto the arm of a new hot rock star would definitely guarantee that.

“Congrats, by the way.”

“For what?” Lily scoffed, turning from the window to glance at the messy-haired young man.

He smiled, his hazel eyes twinkling as he looked at her.

“For the award,” he clarified. “No surprise there though, you were brilliant.”

“You went to see my show?” Lily blinked.

“Of course,” Potter replied casually. “Wouldn’t miss your performance for the world. You always were amazing.”

“Thank you,” Lily said stiffly.

“I can’t believe my luck,” he continued, white teeth flashing. “I finally scored a date with Lily Evans.”

Lily snorted.

“Oh please, Potter, you’re still on about that? I appreciate your help, but there must be plenty of women throwing themselves at you now that you’re a rock star.”

“Maybe, but I’ve only ever had eyes for you, Evans.”

“Enough with the joke, Potter, it wasn’t funny six years ago either.”

“I never joke about the matters of the heart,” he declared.

Lily shook her head.

“I’d be more inclined to believe you if you stopped wiggling your eyebrows. You look ridiculous.”

“Come on, Evans, you adore my eyebrow wiggle.”

“I can’t believe I’m having this conversation,” Lily told the carpeted floor of the limousine.

“I can’t believe I’m on a date with you,” James readily replied. “If only Snivellus could see me now.”

“I’m sure he will be able to see you grinning like a loon on the cover of the Sun come tomorrow morning.”

“Oh right!” Potter’s eyes sparked. “There will be press! And press means pictures! And pictures will be _proof_ that I had the privilege of being your arm candy.”

Lily’s lips twitched. Arm candy, she liked the sound of that. At least Potter knew his place.

“There will also be rumours and speculation,” she warned him.

“Please, Evans, I live for rumours and speculation.”

“Fair enough,” she sighed in defeat.

It was frustrating. She was very excited about both the award and the ceremony, but she still wanted to be upset about having to bring a date – and about her date being James bloody Potter of all people.

But she _wasn’t_. Not anymore. The insufferable berk’s enthusiasm was contagious.

And speaking of the insufferable berk, there suddenly was a mischievous flash in his eyes.

“Hey, Evans?”

“Yes Potter?”

“Feel like causing a scandal?”

He was grinning at her like a madman, and in spite of herself, Lily found her lips curving upwards. Her green eyes glimmered.

“Ask me again after I’ve had a glass of champagne.”

The limousine finally pulled over and James got out of the car, circling around to open the door for Lily. He bent down, offering her his hand like a perfect gentleman.

A genuine smile tugged at the corners of Lily’s mouth.

“Let’s go give the press something to look at,” she breathed as her fingers curled around James’ hand.

 

 

 


End file.
